Systems exist for distributing content to users such as broadcast television, cable television, pay-per-view, etc. In such systems, the content provider dictates when content is available and the user may view the content at the scheduled time. Devices such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) and digital video recorders (DVRs), such as the TiVo® system provided by TiVo Inc. of Alviso, Calif., allow users to time-shift content and view the content at a time different from the broadcast time.
Given the large amounts of content, it is increasingly difficult for consumers to keep apprised of content that may be of interest to the consumer. Consumers are often not aware of content that is available and may be of interest. Thus, there is a need in such systems for notifying consumers of content that may be of interest to the consumer.